


白境

by alone_in_seasons



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alone_in_seasons/pseuds/alone_in_seasons
Summary: 舊劍王姐，現代AU。
Kudos: 3





	白境

亞瑟年紀還小的時候，喜歡聽摩根給他講故事，關於千皮獸的毛皮斗篷、藍鬍子的城堡地窖、杜松樹的歌謠。後來梅林來了，這些精裝過的兒童讀物也就派不上用場。他教亞瑟讀書寫字彈琴踢球，以及除此之外的很多東西，彷彿這世上沒有什麼是他不擅長的。

當然有，他不能生一個孩子。一個跟她弟弟一樣精緻得像人偶的孩子。摩根想著，下意識地撫摸自己乾癟的小腹。但是梅林給孩子們看他小時候的照片：長到腳跟也不剪的頭髮，月白色的長禮服，手拿金色的月桂枝葉。他說他扮的是達芙妮。亞瑟誇他漂亮，梅林笑著說了句謝謝，擅於蠱惑的眼瞳裡流光溢彩，妖豔非常。

摩根不跟亞瑟一起上課。她大部分的時間都躲在閣樓裡，聽收音機放著被老男人包養的情歌。樂聲因為雜訊的關係顯得嘈雜，又因為她音量調得低，聽起來就像一連串低頻噪音。伊格賴因不在意她像不在意地下室那台壞了按鍵的鋼琴，反正她有新的了。

摩根從閣樓的小窗往外眺望，看見亞瑟跟他的大牧羊犬在庭院裡跑跑跳跳。春天來了，連陽光都像他的頭髮一樣燦爛輝煌。所有好的東西都在外頭。梅林拉開活版門爬上來，拿自己的手帕給她擦被浮塵逼出的眼淚，說：你需要去曬曬太陽。

某天晚上，她又在閣樓裡睡著了，醒來時看見亞瑟蹲在收音機旁邊翻看那些卡帶和舊書。月光沾在他頭髮上像籠著一層蛋清似的薄紗。這個受人眷愛的少年，現在還聽童話嗎？他轉過來看著摩根，湖綠色的眼睛清澈又陌生。

摩根仍然維持著剛醒的姿勢，優美僵硬，像排練過似的。亞瑟走到她面前蹲下來，替她把碎髮別到耳後，摩根說：別碰我。

但是已經晚了。亞瑟撣掉她肩上的灰像吹走一朵雨雲，他說：我想聽故事。摩根扯了下嘴角：你的家庭教師難道是擺設嗎？

梅林很會說故事，但是他喜歡加油添醋，所有故事到他嘴裡都是冒險傳說。

有什麼不好？你將來也會是個傳奇人物。

亞瑟不說話了。

摩根仰望他，問：記得我們以前編過的故事嗎？在白境裡，你是王子，也是勇者，總有一天要稱王。她停頓了下，說：我不能給你祝福。

但你是有魔力的公主。

摩根嗤之以鼻：那叫女巫。她坐起來，直勾勾地盯著亞瑟看。快走吧，回到疼愛你的神仙教母和仙后身邊去。

亞瑟吻了吻她被陰影籠罩的側臉：我會再過來。

她想破口大罵，說她不需要他，她有過人的智慧，以及尚且鮮嫩的美貌，無人能匹敵；然而那個字眼在她喉嚨裡掙扎，在她舌下翻滾。以致於亞瑟接著說話的時候，她只看到口型就恐懼地發抖。白境是捏造的，王子是存在的，人盡可夫的公主還在遠方的河岸邊等待。她既是多數，也是單一。既是仙女，也是妖婦。結局裡不會有她的位置。她感覺到軟弱，也感覺到恨。亞瑟的皮膚在她齒鋒下割裂開來，鑿出一洞洞的血。她聽見他難忍疼痛的喘息，在她體內如漣漪般一圈圈擴散開來。


End file.
